TEAM
by Isaakian Adept
Summary: A story of romance and adventure with members of Elite Fours, Gym Leaders, and more! Check it out...
1. Prologue

TEAM  
Prologue-Introductions  
  
"And this is the champion, Tyler." Said the announcer in a whiny   
voice. "Now that you have met the members, please use this time to   
get acquainted." The group looked at each other as if they were each   
a different species. Even though some of them knew each other,   
suddenly it didn't matter. They forgot anything they knew.  
  
"Um, well, how are your Pokemon?" Lance started the quiet   
conversation. A few answered quickly and quietly. The newbies   
huddled as if they were surrounded by enemies. In fact, all the groups   
did. In the original group: Lorelei, Agatha, and Bruno stood together.   
Karen, Koga, and Will stood in another corner. The newbies: Misty,   
Erika, Brock, and Pryce were across from them. Tyler and Lance   
were the only ones socializing. They were in the middle of a   
conversation on some, well, odd topics, when they were interrupted.  
  
"Would members of TEAM please report to the main office for some   
important information and hand-outs." The group got up and headed   
off to the office. After they received all that they needed, their   
manager, Mr. Ketchum (Ash's father), stood up and spoke, "Now, for   
your final test, you may each choose one Pokemon. You will have a   
small training tournament. Please choose a beginning partner and get   
started."  
  
Everyone got up and just glanced around. Tyler and Misty ran to   
eachother. There was something they both felt about each other, but   
were unsure of what it was. After they got up, they others found a   
good partner, and one by one, the pairs left for the arenas.  
  
Tyler's and Misty's battle was more of flirting than fighting. They   
laughed together and talked more to each other than their Pokemon.   
Tyler's Feraligatr seemed to like Misty's Starmie, but not loved. Just   
friendly. Tyler won, but it had almost been a draw. Starmie and Ferly   
were equally weak, but a slash did Starmie in.  
  
"You didn't let me win, did you?" Tyler asked Misty jokingly.  
  
"Of course not. You're just to good for me." They smiled at each   
other. Ash, who had come with Misty (And who had been ignored the   
whole time), seemed quite a bit jealous. After calling Misty with no   
answer for some time, he left.  
  
***  
  
A week or so later, TEAM members had gotten to know each other   
better. Friendships, and a few couples, had been formed. They now   
talked so much, Mr. Ketchum couldn't quiet them down for meetings.  
  
"All right. Settle down. The reason I have called you all here, is that   
we have a problem." He announced to TEAM. "Team Rocket, as you   
all know, have been 'bothering' Johto and Kanto for quite some time   
now. However, a few days ago, an unknown force eliminated them.   
This, force, is extremely dangerous. It appears to be a male, dressed   
in black and in a black robe. The only witnesses have been TR   
victims, but they are still trustworthy. We are dispatching you to find   
this 'force' and stop it." The members of TEAM were shocked. Lately,   
TR had become and almost invincible since Gary had taken over.   
The current Elite Four members had almost been defeated by them   
once.  
  
"Are you sure that this 'force' is a human?" Pryce asked in a strong   
voice.  
  
"Yes, he used Pokeballs. All the witnesses say so."  
  
TEAM members asked all sorts of questions. they found that their   
enemy was a tall, young man. He used mainly Nidoking and   
Nidoqueen, but sometimes Nidorino, Nidorina, or the two Nidorans.  
  
"This sounds an awful lot like Gary." Said Tyler. He was worried.   
Gary had been his "rival" and was the leader of TR, as said before.   
He was very powerful, but had not defeated Tyler, yet.  
  
"Now, it's time to get going TEAM. You must hurry, before he strikes   
again!" Mr. Ketchum said as he packed up his laptop. The TEAM   
members rose and grabbed their Pokeballs. They talked amongst   
each other, then left. Those who had no flyers rode with someone   
who did. And, yes, Misty rode with Tyler on his Pidgeot… 


	2. CH1

TEAM  
CH1-The First Battle  
  
"Hey, look down there. It's him!" Someone shouted from a Xatu.   
Tyler assumed it was Will. He was too greedy and selfish to share a   
ride, or even a Pokemon. The group landed their mostly-bird   
Pokemon and ran over to the man. He had already seen them coming   
and had his Nidoking and Nidoqueen out and ready. Many voices   
were heard as a small army of Pokemon formed. The TEAM   
members all shouted their commands at once. By the time a   
Pokemon had figured out what move it should use, it was already   
knocked out. Before the trainers realized what had happened, the   
man was gone.  
  
"Well, I hope you all learned from this mistake." Said Lance in a an   
annoyed voice. The others looked at the ground and some blushed.  
  
"I think we should form teams. This way, our Pokemon can   
understand us." Karen suggested. The others agreed and began   
forming teams. The mini-teams were: T1-Will, Erika, Pryce, and   
Lance. T2-Koga, Lorelei, Brock, and Karen. And T3-Misty, Agatha,   
Bruno, and Tyler. The groups talked together for a while, but then   
melded into one.  
  
"Well, we better get started. Anyone with a flying type, have them   
search for our target. The rest of us will wait here." Said Lance,   
taking leadership of TEAM. Everyone seemed OK with this, since he   
was a natural leader. Will and his two Xatu took off in one direction   
with Lance's whole team. Koga and his Venomoth and Crobat   
teamed up with Karen's Murkrow and went off another way. And Tyler   
lead another way with Agatha's Crobat.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, all the fliers returned but Will and Lance. One of   
Will's Xatu returned and lead everyone to where the man was   
camping. The group was lead through a thick, dark forest. There   
were Zubat, Golbat, and other poisonous Pokemon everywhere. Koga   
kept stopping to catch one, but Erika, who was behind him, kept   
pushing him on.  
  
When they finally reached the camp-site, Tyler sneaked up to the tent   
with Bruno and Karen. The three pulled open the tent and forced who   
else, but Mr. Ketchum out. Everyone was shocked! What was Mr.   
Ketchum, TEAM's founder and "commander" doing here. "Are you   
sure it's him?" Asked Brock, not believing what he saw. Just then, a   
Pikachu appeared behind the four, and shocked all the TEAM   
members.  
  
"What!" Cried Koga. "You don't have a Pikachu!"  
  
"Maybe not." Answered Mr. Ketchum. "But my son does." Ash   
jumped out of a bush with his Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise,   
Snorlax, and Espeon. "By the way," says Mr. Ketchum. "Call me,   
Nido!" He laughed hysterically as his Pokemon popped out, joined   
Ash's, and began attacking TEAM.  
  
"Forget the mini-teams. Just fight!" Lance said as everyone began   
sending out their Pokemon. Wild Nidoran, Nidorino, Nidorina,   
Nidoqueen, and Nidoking began joining Nido and Ash. Will's Xatu   
and Jynx easily defeated a Nidoking, but two more came at Xatu, and   
it fainted. Will let out his other Xatu and Exeggutor.  
  
Misty and Lorelei teamed their water and ice Pokemon up and warded   
off several 'Queens and 'Rinos, but Lorelei lost Dewgong and Lapras.   
Misty had her Starmie and Golduck use a Psychic and Lorelei had her   
Golduck do the same. Brock's Steelix and Golem rock slided a bunch   
of Nidoran. His two half-water types hydro pumped some 'Kings and   
'Queens. Pryce and Agatha teamed up too (Oddly enough!). They   
held each other's hand as they called their attacks.  
  
Tyler had his full team out and attacking. He worried about how Nido   
knew everyone's techniques. Could they still win? Suddenly, he   
heard a scream. It was Misty! He ran over to her and saw that she   
was bleeding on her head. Venusaur laughed as he shot more leaves   
at her. Steelix suddenly appeared and protected the lovers. Tyler   
kissed his prize as she got up.  
  
"I'll be fine. You get back to your battles." She said sweetly to him.   
They parted ways and returned to their shouting and jumping around.  
  
***  
  
Almost an hour later, TEAM had run out of energy. Their Pokemon   
were beaten up and tired.  
  
"Giving up already?" Said Nido laughingly. He laughed like an idiot as   
he flew off on Ash's Charizard.  
  
"Dammit!" Cried out Lance. "How could he have gotten away!?" He   
began to pace and the others watched. Erika spoke up. "Well, at   
least we know he has the wild Pokemon against us. And, we know   
who he is." The others nodded in agreement. That made them feel a   
bit better, but not much. They knew he was too powerful for them.  
  
"I move that we all go to Goldenrod. That's a big place, and plus we   
can do an announcement on the radio." Announced Misty. "I second   
that move. Great idea girl." Replied Tyler, of course. The others   
agreed, and once again they took off on their fliers and headed   
towards Johto...  
  
***  
  
"I'm home, Mom." Announced Ash as he slammed the door. Several   
police officers, led by Officer Jenny, came up to him. "I'm sorry, your   
mom isn't here right now. But we would like to speak with your father."   
Nido and Ash pulled out a Pokeball. "If you wanna speak to him, you'll   
have to beat us." Jenny agreed and sent out two Arcanine.  
  
"Use your fire blast on that Nidoking. You, use your extremespeed on   
Blastoise." The Arcanine loyally obeyed, but weren't fast enough.   
One was hit with a horn drill, and the other with a hydro pump. "Hey   
you cheated." Cried Jenny. "Well, that's just too bad." Answered   
Nido. With that, the two ran off into the night, and Jenny kneeled   
down to her injured friends.  
  
***  
  
"The Pokemon seem tired, we better land in Violet first." Said Will as   
he looked at his tired Xatu. He was persuaded to share when they   
left, and glared at the other Xatu's rider. "I agree, Crobat is pretty   
weak. I think we should heal 'em first." Agreed Agatha, who was   
riding with Pryce. Everyone else agreed, so they landed outside the   
Pokemon Center, and recalled the Pokemon.  
  
After the Pokemon were all healed, they went to the Sprout Tower   
before turning in for the night. Koga, the most "religious" of the group,   
kneeled and prayed in some odd language. He then placed a poison   
barb in the offering jar and joined the other's conversation.  
  
"I heard that Ash lost his Master's License." Said someone. "Well I   
heard that it was taken." Said another. They continued talking about   
Ash and the days battle before leaving. Some Zubat flew over them   
as the walked to the Pokemon center. Suddenly, Misty noticed a   
trainer running through the night with a Nidoking and Nidorino. She   
nudged Tyler and pointed. The couple sneaked after the unusual   
character. Eventually, he stopped.  
  
"Password." Said a robotic voice. "Poison." Answered the person. A   
door in the large tree slided open and a bright light revealed a young   
boy, about 15. He stepped in, and the door closed. "What do you   
think, hon?" Asked Misty. "I dunno. I'll stay here, you get the others."   
Replied Tyler. A few minutes later, the others appeared. "I told them   
what we saw on the way here." Said Misty. Tyler answered, "Great.   
Well, everyone ready? We're goin' in!" 


	3. CH2

TEAM  
CH2-Adventures is Goldenrod   
  
The groups sneaked quietly towards the tree. At each twig snap they   
jumped. Misty squeezed Tyler's hand as the machine asked for the   
password. "Poison." Said Tyler. The door creaked open. There was a   
staircase. It was filled with Spinarak and Ariados. TEAM continued   
down the stairs. At the bottom there was another door. Lance, the   
leader, pushed it open. They were all surprised to see GARY sitting at   
a desk!   
  
"What are you doing here?" Questioned Tyler. "You mean what are   
you doing here." Answered Gary. Lance stepped in front of Tyler. "We   
are TEAM. A 'team' of elite Pokemon trainers. We are sort of a super-  
hero team. We have been tracking who we thought was you, a force   
that destroyed Team Rocket. We were surprised to discover that it   
was our boss, Mr. Nido Ketchum!" "I knew who he was. But I couldn't   
confront the police, without being arrested that is." Gary explained.   
  
They talked for a while and discovered that Gary was the only member   
of TR member still alive. He had set up a temporary base in the tree   
until he could create a new team to destroy Nido. "I don't only use the   
nido family. I can't believe you thought that it was me!" Said and   
angry, but still calm, Gary.   
  
After an hour or so of discussing and apologizing, Gary agreed to help   
TEAM stop Nido. They left the tree-base and returned to the Pokemon   
Center. After a goodnight's sleep, the group left for Goldenrod...   
  
***   
  
When the group finally got to Goldenrod, it was around six a.m. After a   
quick rest at the Pokemon Center, TEAM split up and went on their   
ways.   
  
Tyler and Misty went with Lorelei and Lance went on a double-date at   
the Miltank Café. Pryce and Agatha went to visit some friends. Will   
went to a short Psychic convention. The others went on tours, to   
restaurants, and Brock made the radio announcement. The TEAM   
members went everywhere. This may have been a fun and relaxing   
day, but they all knew that it would be their only break for a while.   
  
But they didn't let that spoil their fun. They laughed as they spent half   
their money on coins, then lost them all. They battled other trainers,   
went shopping, and did everything they could in a 12 hour period.   
They even had battles with each other.   
  
Koga and Karen were especially bored, so they had a two on two.   
Karen started with Umbreon, and Koga with Muk. "Muk, use minimize,   
then sludge bomb it!" "Umbreon, faint attack it all you can!" The   
Pokemon continued like this until they both fainted. "Alrighty then.   
Let's do it, Houndoom. Crunch and then flamethrower." Koga sent out   
his Crobat. "Crobat, us double team, then fly." Crobat was faster, so   
Houndoom's crunch missed, but Crobat flew in too soon, and fainted   
from the direct flamethrower. "Yeah, we win Houndoom!" Shouted   
Karen in celebration. "Good job Karen, but I am used to more   
Pokemon being used. You shall not defeat me next time." Answered   
Koga in a spooky voice. It gave Karen the chills, which was odd for   
her.   
  
In the evening, The dates returned to the hotel first. Then, slowly, the   
others returned. Agatha and Pryce came back last. They went into   
there room, and weren't seen again that day. Tyler and Misty went to   
another restaurant while the others ate at the hotel's bar/diner. After a   
few hours of fun and conversation, TEAM settled down to sleep. They   
had a big day ahead of them…   
  
***   
  
Tyler couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about the dinner-date with   
Misty. They had talked while they waited for the food. The food was   
good, some of the best he'd ever had, but that wasn't the highlight.   
  
After the date, Misty had dragged Tyler to a Park. There was a big   
pond in it. They had sat on a park bench and watch the Magikarp and   
Goldeen jump. They both loved water types, so this was most   
enjoyable. A big, blue, glowing, Pokemon stood at the pond and took   
a drink.   
  
"Look Tyler, it's Suicune." Said Misty as she had pulled her lover's   
arm. They both watched silently until it shot across the water into the   
darkness. After a long kiss, they walked back to the hotel, holding   
hands and talking quietly.   
  
Tyler thought about the wonderful date, but still couldn't fall asleep. He   
heard out his open window, some boys calling together some Bat   
Club. A Zubat flew past his window as he remembered how he had   
come to be a member of TEAM…   
  
"And the challenger is Tyler!" The ref called out as he signaled the   
opening of the battle. Tyler had made it through the Elite Four and was   
about to battle the champion, Lance. "Go, Dragonite! Start with a   
hyper beam, and then thunder." Tyler sent out his Jolteon for the first   
of his three choices. "Jolteon, use flash, then thunderbolt it!" Dragonite   
built up the bright orange energy as Jolteon made several bright   
flashes of electricity. Dragonite could barely see because of the light,   
and "missed by a mile." The two Pokemon then shot blasts of   
electricity at each other, but Dragonite still couldn't see. He missed,   
and was defeated.   
  
"Damn!" Shouted Lance in rage. He had just lost one of his best   
Dragonite. "I guess I'll have to go with strategy then. Aerodactyl, rock   
slide." Aerodactyl shot dozens of rocks at Jolteon. It shouldn't of, but it   
KO'd Jolteon. "Impossible!" Called out Tyler, as he pulled out a   
Pokeball and returned the injured Jolteon. "Fine, I'll use Bellossom   
then. Belly, put it to sleep with sleep powder and use giga drain!"   
Lance's Aerodactyl seemed to know what to do. It got ready to blow   
away the powder with its wings, but none came. Bellossom started   
with giga drain instead, which knocked out the prehistoric Pokemon.   
  
Yeah, two down, one to go!" Shouted Tyler as Lance sent out another   
Dragonite. "This time, you won't be so lucky." Said Lance with an   
angry tone. It was his best dragon, and it wouldn't lose! Or so he   
thought. Tyler threw a ball, and out popped his best too, Feraligatr!   
"Feraligatr slash it away, then use a crunch." "Dragonite, thunder it   
then outrage." The Pokemon battled it on. When a hyper beam hit a   
hydro pump, it exploded. The two trainers swore and yelled until the   
smoke cleared. Both Pokemon had fainted.   
  
"Tyler is the winner with one Pokemon left." Called out the ref as the   
crowd screamed and clapped. As Lance walked away, a man came   
out of nowhere. He walked Lance over to Tyler and told them both to   
go immediately to the main office at Indigo Plateau.   
  
When Lance and Ty arrived, they sat down next to all the elite trainers   
and a few gym leaders. A man walked into the room and began to   
speak.   
  
"I am Mr. Ketchum. You probably all know my son, Ash. Anyways, I   
have called you all here for an opportunity. I have been ordered by my   
commanders to create a team of trainers. You will be called TEAM.   
TEAM's job is to stop any evil forces, and keep the world of balance of   
Pokemon and humans in balance. If any of you don't want to be a part   
of this. I understand." No one spoke. "All right. Then, if you would,   
please follow me to the Main Hall to begin your training."   
  
Tyler would never forget that battle, or when he first met Misty, or the   
hard training or, any of this TEAM stuff. But the event he would most   
remember, was yet to come…   
  
***   
  
Tyler finally fell asleep. He may have been a late owl, but he still woke   
up first. After a while, everyone had gotten up except Agatha and   
Pryce. "Well, I guess they had some fun last night." Said someone   
from the group. Lance and a few others shook their heads, and a few   
laughed. "I guess we better check on them." Said Lance in an   
annoyed voice. The group got up from their seats and walked to the   
room. They opened the door, and gasped. Pryce and Agatha were   
gone! 


	4. CH3

TEAM  
CH3-Great Discoveries  
  
"Calm down ya'll. There's gotta be an explanation. Maybe they woke   
up earlier than us and went for a walk." Suggested Karen calmly. No   
one was too panicky. They knew that if the couple had been   
kidnapped, they could take care of themselves. "All I wonder is why   
them. They aren't the best trainers here, that is, if they were   
kidnapped." Said Brock. "Well, let's not jump to conclusions here."   
Said lance in his leader voice. "If they did leave, then they would have   
signed out." So everyone went down several flights of stairs, and went   
up to the front desk.  
  
"Can I help you all?" Asked a tired and grumpy woman. "Yes, we   
would like to know if our friends, Agatha Ghool and Pryce Freaze have   
checked out lately." Said Lance. The lady answered no, but said that   
a man in black had left with an elderly couple early that morning.   
"Thanks." Said Lance in a hurried voice as the others edged towards   
the door. Finally, they left the hotel and returned to the streets of   
Goldenrod.  
  
They walked around for a while, but only one person had seen the trio.   
So they split up and would meet back at the Radio Tower in a couple   
hours. When they met back, they learned that the trio had been seen   
at a house near the big flower shop. They all ran over to the shop.   
Tyler dawdled inside and bought Misty a bouquet of roses. Of course,   
she loved them and gave him a quick peck.  
  
Finally, they found the house. Lance knocked on the door. A grumpy   
young man answered the door. Gary attempted to storm into the   
house, but Will stopped him. "We can't tell him who we're looking for.   
WE have to find them secretly." He said as he began a psychic scan.   
"They're in the basement." He finally announced. TEAM pushed past   
the guard and ran to the cellar door.  
  
It was locked, so Bruno sent out his Machamp and they blasted down   
the door. Machamp was Bruno's best Pokemon. They had a special   
bond, that none of Bruno's other Pokemon had. The other's had this   
same bond with their best, which was usually their favorite. Misty had   
Starmie, Will had Xatu, Brock had Golem, Lance had Dragonite (One   
of them), Karen had Houndoom, Agatha had Gengar, Koga had   
Crobat, Erika had Sunflora, Pryce had Piloswine, Lorelei had Lapras,   
and Tyler had Feraligatr. These Pokemon and their trainers all had   
special friendships, which could never be broken.  
  
After Machamp and Bruno had broken down the door, TEAM rushed   
down the stairs, Pokeballs ready. At the bottom, they were shocked to   
see Agatha and Pryce in Black and White robes. They were talking   
with Nido!  
  
"Ah, so you found us." Said Pryce in an evil tone. A bunch of Rockets   
jumped out and Gary rushed to Nido's side. "Traitor!" Shouted Karen,   
who had felt somewhat attracted to the boy. Ash jumped out from   
behind a shelf. "Surprise! We knew you'd fall for the trap. Now you'll   
have to face all of us!" He called out, and the battle began. As   
everyone threw their Pokeballs, the whole building began to sink. It   
was an elevator. By the time all the Pokemon were out, the elevator   
had stopped and one wall opened up to reveal a huge cave. It was an   
obvious ground type booster. It didn't look good for TEAM, since none   
of them had ground types except for Tyler's Steelix.  
  
They all stepped out and began battling. Karen dodged a rock slide   
from someone's Golem. Her Houndoom jumped in front of her and bit   
into a Muk. Pryce's ice types all headed for Erika's Sunflora,   
Bellossom, and Venusaur, but Tyler and Arcanine jumped in front of   
her. Brock teamed up with Bruno and used their big Pokemon to   
"stomp" several Nidorino and Nidorina. While all were battling, Tyler   
noticed Pryce and Agatha sneaking away. He rushed over to them   
and called his Pokemon over.  
  
"So, you figured out we were in charge of this, huh?" Said Agatha as   
Pryce prepared a Pokeball.  
  
"I won't fall for your tricks." Shouted Tyler. "Feraligatr, Ice beam!   
Stop Pryce." Feraligatr loyaly obeyed. By now most of the Rockets   
and wild Pokemon were defeated, so the others rushed over to help   
Tyler.  
  
"An all out war is not the way to solve this." Said Lance as he stepped   
up to Tyler's side. "We will have a tag team battle to settle this. Pryce   
and Agatha against Tyler and me. Is that OK, or are you too weak?"   
Pryce and Agatha agreed and chose their Pokemon as Lance and   
Tyler did the same. With that, the battle began.  
  
"We choose, Piloswine and Gengar!" The evil couple called together   
as they sent out the to large Pokemon. "And we'll use Feraligatr and   
Dragonite." Lance and Tyler said as they're Pokemon appeared.   
"Ferly, hydro pump the Piloswine!" called Ty. "Piloswine, you know   
what to do…" Said Pryce calmly. The large alligator-like creature shot   
a strong, thick blast of water towards the pig, but the Piloswine jumped   
out of the way, and used a blizzard, freezing the Feraligatr. "No!"   
Tyler yelled, but it was too late. Lance would have to fight this one   
himself.  
  
Dragonite had taken care of the Gengar with a thunder and outrage,   
but Piloswine couldn't be electrified. He would have to use full power.   
"Dragonite, hyper beam!" "Piloswine, ice beam." The two trainers   
called out. The two Pokemon created the balls of glowing energy, one   
blue, and the other red. The two beams hit each other at full force.   
Surprisingly, there was no explosion. The hyper beam easily overtook   
the freezing beam, and shot it at Piloswine, KOing it quickly. "Ha!"   
Cried a happy Lance. "Level once again overtakes power!" Lance   
and Tyler high-five, while Pryce returns his injured friend. "You may   
have won this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!" Called out   
Gary, as Team Rocket, Nido, Ash, Pryce, Agatha, and himself   
disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess they escaped again." Said Lance sadly.  
  
"Yes, but at least we beat them." Replied Erika, who was quite   
optimistic. Sirens blared as Officer Jenny and the police crew arrived   
at the sunken house. It rose to ground level, and TEAM exited. They   
tried to be happy, but with two friends gone, they all felt as if a part of   
them was gone too…  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful day in Goldenrod City. All the TEAM members woke   
up late. After the big battle, they had returned to the hotel at midnight.   
They had spent the entire previous day looking for their missing   
friends and fight them. They were all exhausted, and had fallen   
asleep immediately. But still, waking up any earlier than nine was out   
of the question, and they ended awaking at 10:30.  
  
It was late enough that they were able to get breakfast with no wait   
and eat it without any interruptions. Finally, they were ready to leave   
the city. Lance checked them out of the hotel, and they flew off.   
Karen and Koga, who had become quite attracted to each other,   
planned on visiting some good friends of theirs in Ecruteak. So TEAM   
planned to stop there on the way to Mahogany. They chose to search   
Mahogany first because it was Pryce's hometown and it had been his   
gym home and TR's base several years ago.  
  
They let out there flying Pokemon, and took off.  
  
***  
  
The group had Ecruteak yesterday evening. They had stopped at the   
National Park on the way so Koga could see the poison/bug types.   
Karen and Koga had introduced them to Mary and John Cautitt. They   
had a eight-year-old son, Chris, and a twelve-year-old daughter,   
Krystal. Krystal, or Kris, was a Pokemon trainer. She had started out   
two years ago with a Cleffa. She currently had Clefable, Wigglytuff,   
Togetic, Miltank, and Kangaskhan. She was training to become a   
member of the elite four.  
  
The Cautitts and TEAM had talked all day. The Cautitt's home was   
quite large, so TEAM had been invited to stay there. Lance and the   
others graciously accepted. After a hearty breakfast, Misty and Tyler   
decided to do some training, while the others went on a tour of the two   
legendary towers. Little did the couple know, they would do much   
more than train that day… 


	5. CH4

TEAM  
CH4-Mixed Feelings  
  
The next morning, Lance woke up with a splitting headache. He   
wobbled downstairs, and threw up.  
  
"Lance!" Screamed Lorelei as she jumped up to help him. "Are you   
all right, what happened?" She carried, more like supported, him to   
the restroom as the atmosphere calmed.  
  
"Well, seeing Lance is in no condition to lead, I'll be taking over." Said   
Will as he rose from his chair. "Oh no you won't!" Challenged Bruno.   
The two began to argue as the others silently agreed to Tyler leading.   
As soon as it was announced, the debaters quieted and frowned.  
  
"Who made you king of Pokemon?" Asked Will sarcastically. "Well,   
at least he knows something decent besides how to argue and curse."   
Answered Misty. "Excuse me, but Lance is the cusser!" Replied Will.   
And as if on cue, Lance began to swear between gags from the other   
room.  
  
"Boo ya!" Shouted Will. He jumped up and did an annoying little   
victory dance. "Well, it's nothing to get excited about." Misty said   
under her breath. The rest of breakfast was silent except for lance's   
swearing and Lorelei attempting to calm him.  
  
***  
  
After TEAM had cleaned up the place, they all left for some training.   
Most of them went towards the Burned Tower, but Misty and Tyler   
wandered off towards Tin Tower. They talked and laughed on the   
way, as if they didn't have a care in the world.  
  
As they enjoyed their romantic little stroll, they heard shouting coming   
from a shop. The couple ran over to the shop. There was a broken   
window and a masked woman with her Misdreavus.  
  
"Stop!" Called out Tyler as he charged in. "Tyler, wait, she may be   
dangerous!" Called out Misty, but she was too late. The young man   
jumped in and had his Feraligatr out in a second.  
  
The woman didn't recognize Tyler at first, so prepared her Pokemon   
to attack. To help out Misdreavus, she sent out a Gengar and Muk.   
"Muk and Gengar, use sludge bomb, Misdreavus, use destiny bond."   
Unfortunately for her, Tyler hadn't sent out his other Pokemon, so he   
could KO the Misdreavus and not lose any Pokemon. "I choose…"   
Tyler began to say, when a Starmie and Lanturn appeared in front of   
him. The Starmie Pokemon used a Psychic, and Lanturn used a   
Thunderbolt, which KOed the enemies.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Tyler, who had wanted to beat his opponent on his   
own. He wanted to win all his battles. he had made a vow, to always   
finish a battle when he was younger. he may act like a tough guy, but   
he always followed his principles. Misty walked out from a dark   
corner. "Tyler, what were you doing? You could have gotten yourself   
hurt! Don't you know who that is?" She shouted. "Uh, no." Tyler   
replied. "Perhaps you should know then." Said the lady. She pulled   
off her mask and revealed herself to be…  
  
***  
  
"Golem, use rock throw!" Called out Brock. He was with the other   
TEAM members training in the Burned Tower. He had been   
wandering around, when he saw a Magmar. It was sleeping in a pile   
of fresh ashes, and looked weak and small. He was the type of trainer   
which didn't exactly care about type or power. Since he was also a   
breeder, he decided to catch the weak Magmar and raise it. His   
Golem followed its orders and threw rocks at the fire type. It looked on   
the brink of fainting, so Brock threw a Pokeball. It wiggled, then   
dinged as the red light faded. Brock picked up the ball, and ran off as   
he called back his Golem.  
  
Brock shot out of the tower and headed towards the Pokemon Center.   
He heard shouting from a side street, but ignored it. Al he cared about   
right then was helping the poor Magmar. He arrived in the Pokemon   
Center and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Nurse Joy, can you help me?" He said. He blushed as she stepped   
over to him. He was planning to ask her out after his Magmar was   
healed. "This Magmar is in critical condition. You'd better help it right   
away!" He said in a worried voice. "Chansey, take this ball to the ER.   
Don't worry sir, your Pokemon will be fine in about half an hour. Good   
day." The Nurse replied, and walked through a pair of double doors,   
marked with a red cross. "I hope he makes it." Said Brock to himself.  
  
After he left the center, Brock walked back to where he had heard the   
shouting. He saw a broken window, and couple talking with angry   
looks on their faces. There was another woman in a black robe. The   
two stopped talking when they saw the woman take off her robe hood.   
Brock couldn't make out whom the woman was, but he saw that Misty   
and Tyler were the couple. And they looked surprised. Brock crept   
over to the store, and hid behind a garbage can. He peeked around it,   
to look at the woman.  
  
It was Agatha! "I should have known." Said Tyler in an angry voice.   
Agatha simply laughed, and disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.   
"Not again!" Said Brock as he revealed himself. He could tell the   
couple was surprised to see him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Well, I found a weak Magmar. After battling him a little, I caught him.   
He was in pretty bad condition, so I brought to the Pokemon Center.   
Nurse Joy said he won't be ready, so I came over here to se what all   
the commotion was about." Misty and Tyler replied with a simple "Oh."   
The couple explained what had happened, and Brock agreed that they   
should have known who it was. "If I had seen someone in a black   
robe with ghost and poison types, I would have known it was her. Oh   
well, it's too late now."  
  
The threesome was surprised that no one else had come outside to   
see what had happened, but they didn't think much of it. They split up   
once again. Brock turned towards the Pokemon center, while Misty   
and Tyler went in the direction of Tin Tower.  
  
***  
  
Inside Tin Tower was quiet and calm. Outside, it had been a tourist   
trap. There were gift shops and vendors everywhere. The couple had   
to pay just to train inside! Tyler wasn't sure if they should continue,   
since the fee was quite high, but Misty, once again, disagreed. They   
had been feeling angry with each other a lot that day. They were   
worried that they would break up, but both were too scared to speak of   
it.  
  
When they finally found a Pokemon, it was a Raticate. Neither trainer   
was impressed, so they let it go. They continued towards the top.   
When they finally reached their destination, they hadn't seen another   
Pokemon. At the top, it was pretty hot. Tyler took off his shirt and   
Misty pulled out a squirt bottle. She only sprayed herself. The coupe   
had had several arguments on the way up, so they were both in a bad   
mood…  
  
So, why didn't you catch the Raticate?" Asked Misty with a sly smile.   
It disappeared as Tyler answered. "Well, I thought it was more on   
your level of training. Besides, it reminded me of you. But I'm not   
sure how. The enraged Misty slapped her "ex-boyfriend" across the   
face. It left a dark red mark. Now both of them were mad. They   
stormed off towards the stirs, bumping into each other, trying to stop   
the other. The rest of the walk was quiet, and the two cooled down,   
but were still in a bad mood.  
  
Now that they were at the top, they searched for the stronger   
Pokemon, said to be located there. After almost an hour of searching,   
they both met by the stairs and exchanged annoyed looks.  
  
"I can't believe it! We came all this way for nothing!" Said Misty, who   
was now in an even worse mood. Tyler nodded in agreement, to   
furious to speak. They walked around once more. As they passed the   
Ho-oh statue and shrine, they heard a sound. It sounded like a ruffling   
of feathers. They were unsure of what it was. They slowly stepped   
towards the shrine. There was an odd glow coming from it. Suddenly,   
they heard shouts and bird squawks. The changed their pace and   
raced to the small room. They gasped when they saw what was   
inside!  
  
It was two Rockets trying to capture, the legendary bird, Ho-oh! Tyler   
sent out his Steelix and Bellossom while Misty used Blastoise and   
Quagsire.  
  
"Use an earthquake!" Misty called to her Pokemon, while Tyler   
ordered, "Steelix, use earthquake. Belly, use a giga drain." The two   
TEAM member's Pokemon were outnumbered by the many Muk,   
Weezing, Dugtrio, and other ground and poison types. The four   
TEAM Pokemon battled with the Rocket Pokemon until they fainted.  
  
Tyler next chose his Pidgeot, Arcanine, and Jolteon. Misty used the   
rest of her water types. Once again, they were outnumbered, but still   
took out their opponents before they were KOed. Now, all that   
remained were Feraligatr and Starmie against a Nidoking and   
Nidoqueen. The four trainers prepare their balls, and sent out the   
Pokemon… 


End file.
